Tea and Sugar
by MyMusic Intern
Summary: Hatter gets a surprise visit from a close friend


A\N - I don't own any of this, and note for this story, it is the Mad Hatter, and Sugar Plum Fairy from Shrek the Musical. And it would help to watch the movie version of this musical to see how I see them,,,,,,,,,,,,,, enjoy!

* * *

(**_Hatter's P.O.V_**)

It was only after we had helped defeat Farquaad, that I realized how much my friends meant to me. They meant the world to me, and I started to think of a special thing we could all do together. And after thinking about it, I planned to go home and set it up.

So I decided to go back home to start up plans for a tea party I wanted to have during the summer. Later, as I said goodbye to Pinocchio, Peter, Tweedle, and everyone, I traveled back to my house, and just take time to relax.

* * *

Its been one month I've been home, and it has been the same month since I had last seen everyone. And being back home, I loved it, but I still missed my friends. Who wouldn't? We've been through so much together, I hoped they miss me.

I then heard a knock at the door. It made me jump a little, mostly because I wasn't expecting anyone. While I had finished sorting all my teacups, I stood up to answer the door, looked out the window, to see Sugar Plum Fairy standing there in her pink tutu, with all the candies in her hair, twiddling her wand waiting for me to open the door.

I don't know why all of a sudden, I was desperate to check my appearance. It was only Sugar, we were friends, why would I care how she sees me. And after checking my breath to see how it smelled, I turned the doorknob, opened the door, and smiled at my sparkling friend.

"Hello, Sugar", I said to her, and she smiled back at me.

"Hello, Hatter, zo good to zee you!", she said in her accent I loved so much, she did sound like Bricks, Sticks, and Straw, but the way she sounded, it just seemed to work for her.

"You too", I responded, but when I realized we had been standing there just smiling at each other, I went back to reality, and stepped aside to let her in. "Oh, uh, would you like to come in?", I asked, as she nodded her head.

"I'd love to!", she answered, then walked into my living room, and sat down on my couch. When she walked past me, I noticed she smelled like strawberries, I loved it. I came to, and walked over, to sit next to her, and gestured to my teapot that was already full of hot tea. "Yes, I vood love zome!", she exclaimed and watched me pour some into a cup. I then handed it to her, and continued to watch as she took a sip. I was amazed that after she drank it, her teeth were still pearly white, and just perfect.

"So how have you been, Sugar?", I asked her, as she put down her teacup.

"Vell, I have been vorking vith Gingy. Zee two of vus have been employed at zat candy shop in town, not a big deal. And vee have off today, zo I vanted to stop by and zay hello. Vat avout you, Hatter? How are you doing?", she asked. I was literally honored; Out of all our friends, she wanted to see me first? I smiled a little, at the thought.

"I actually have been planning a tea party for all of us, I haven't told anyone else, just you", I said.

"Zat zounds like vun!", she said happily. I suddenly felt myself blush at seeing her smile, I couldn't help it. Just her being here made me feel like the happiest guy in the world. Now I know how Rabbit and Pinocchio are when they are alone with Duckling and Lee.

"Yeah", I took a minute to look at her and all her beauty, before getting serious. "I really did miss you, Sugar", I said before slowly taking her hand. A little worried that she looked shocked, but then I became happy when she started to smile and then looked at me.

"Veally?", she asked, I nodded.

"I veally missed you, too!", she said as she put her other hand on top of mine. "Zo, ven is zee tea party?".

"Oh, a week from now", she nodded her head. "Uh, listen, Wolf and Godmother came by and told me that there is going to be a dance at Castle Duloc. And since everyone is going, we can bring dates", I started, nervously.

Why was this so hard, just because I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and seeing her blonde hair in a bun, and also just looking into those, perfect, blue eyes. Oh, now I know why its so hard; I loved her.

And seeing her smiling, and giving me a look that said, 'are you saying what I think your saying?!', I continued to talk. "Would you like to be my date?", I confessed.

While waiting for her answer, I finally got it when she suddenly leaned over and gave me the biggest hug I had ever gotten in my life, and she started to talk in my ear. "I vood love to go vith you!", when she let go a little to face me, I put my hands on her shoulders, and we just stared at each other. We were so close I could smell her breath, that smelled of mint.

And as we smiled at each other, we seemed to be leaning in closer together, and all I could focus on were her eyes, and her pink lips that seemed to be getting closer to mine, just thinking about how much I was enjoying this.

The next thing I knew, I couldn't see a thing, because I had my eyes closed, and as I held Sugar close to me, all I could taste were her lips on mine. What made it better, her lips tasted of strawberries.

* * *

A\N - Just a little one shot, for The Mad Hatter and Sugar Plum Fairy, also one of my favorite couples I had made,,,,,,,,,,,,, please read and review!


End file.
